


Wherever it is, i'm going with you

by adorablu



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, half-blood!win, vampire!bright, werewolf!win
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablu/pseuds/adorablu
Summary: when the strongest vampire meets the ruthless wolf leader. they were meant to face each other on racial war. but bright and win just can't stay away from the dangerous path of falling in love. sometimes there's more to a story than you can see.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 17
Collections: BrightWin Ficfest 2020: In Another Life





	Wherever it is, i'm going with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi its adorablu! its such an honor bisa ikut meramaikan bw ficfest ini!! project ini gak bisa berjalan dengan sendirinya, terima kasih buat kalian semuaa (readers dan authors)!! feedbacks are appreciated wuff u guys

_“lari! menjauh dari sini, lari dan bawa adikku!”_ pria itu menunjuk ke arah adik kecilnya, “please just run, let me take care of them” pria yang wajah dan tubuh nya berlumuran darah itu memberikan perintah. 

win yang tubuhnya sudah terkujur lemas karena dipenuhi oleh luka bakar, hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. kelopak matanya sudah setengah tertutup, tidak ada tenaga untuk bergerak.

yang ia ingat hanyalah, wajah sang kakak di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan kobaran api. bangunan yang ia sebut rumah kini hampir berubah menjadi arang. 

tangan sang kakak mengelus hangat pipinya, tangan yang lainnya menghapus darah yang keluar dari luka di dahi win. _“bertahanlah, kakak tau kamu pasti bisa. bertahanlah, win”_ dan hilang dari pandangan win.

ia merasakan badannya di angkat, digendong dan dibawa lari oleh seseorang. win tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karna ditutupi oleh asap yang tebal dari dalam rumahnya.

_“tetap sadar, jangan tidur dulu. buka matamu! hey metawin buka matamu”_

tenaga yang tinggal sedikit melawan rasa kantuknya, tapi gagal, 

_“let me take care of you, win”_ kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. 

*** 

win terbagun dari mimpinya. mimpi itu terus saja datang dan mengganggu setiap tidur malam. mimpi dimana semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki hilang, keluarga, rumah, cinta, senyuman hangat, yang kini benar benar hilang dari dirinya. 

dengan rasa kesal, win melempar selimutnya dan dan pergi keluar pada dinginnya angin malam. 

metawin sekarang adalah leader dari beberapa kawanan werewolf. hari dimana ia dipilih sebagai seorang pemimpin bukanlah hal yang istimewa pikirnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri yang menolak. ia sama sekali tidak punya ambisi untuk itu, dia tidak peduli. tapi semua temannya mengatakan kalau hanya dia yang pantas menjadi ketua, katanya karena dia adalah seorang yang kuat dan tidak memiliki rasa takut. 

itu semua memang benar, selama beberapa tahun menjadi leader ia tidak pernah kalah dari semua lawannya. tidak ada yang bisa melawan. 

win berjalan jauh kedalam hutan, ditemani dengan suara dari hewan hewan malam lain, cahaya rembulan yang menampakkan sebagian dari parasnya. 

menuju tepi sungai yang penuh dengan bebatuan, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi jauh ke dalam hutan. tiap kali mimpi itu datang, win tidak pernah bisa kembali untuk tidur dan sebagai gantinya ia pergi ke sungai ini, menenangkan pikirannya. 

_“sorry , do you have light?”_

win tidak menyadari keberadaan pria itu selama ini, ia hanya mendengar riuhnya air sungai dan menatap langit malam. 

tanya seorang pria yang membuat win lompat dari duduknya. “maaf maaf, aku nggak ada maksud buat ngagetin.” win tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah si pria tapi ia tahu betu kalau pria ini sedang tersenyum. 

selagi pria itu mengubah posisi duduknya, win melihat wajahnya yang terkena cahaya rembulan. kulit pucat, mata coklat bersinar seperti buah zaitun dengan postur tubuh yang sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. 

“aku nggak merokok,” jawab win. 

_“what bring you here? aku belum pernah melihatmu”_ tanya pria itu. 

win mengembalikan pandangannya ke atas, “cant sleep, those nightmare keep coming to me.” 

“kita semua punya mimpi buruk, itu hal yang wajar” balasnya. 

setelah percakapan kecil tadi, mereka kembali diselimuti oleh sunyi. namun win tidak merasakan canggung dalam hening itu, ia merasakan kenyamanan 

tak terasa matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya sediki demi sedikit, win terbangun oleh suara burung-burung di pepohonan. ia tertidur setelah melakukan dialog kecil dengan pria yang ia temui semalam. 

baru kali ini win tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun hanya beralaskan rumput dan tanah. mimpi buruk itu tidak datang. win benar benar bisa tidur dengan damai. 

laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada, mungkin ia sudah pergi sebelum win bangun. mereka tak sempat berkenalan. 

*** 

bright disambut dengan wajah marah tay, “gak bisa dibiarin ini bright, mereka udah keterlaluan.” 

dengan mengambil napas yang dalam, “aku baru datang tapi kamu menyambutku dengan wajah marah” 

_bright berusaha menenangkan tay yang amarahnya mulai tidak terkendali._

mansion tua yang sudah ditempati para vampire sejak beratus-ratus tahun berlokasikan di tengah hutan yang lebat, sehingga mansion itu dikelilingi oleh sarang werewolf. tentu saja, para leluhur sudah menyusun perjanjian dan pasti ada kesepakatan yang terjadi diantara mereka. 

walaupun begitu, pasti ada saja yang melanggar baik dari pihak vampire maupun werewolf yang melewati teritori mereka untuk berburu atau mencari makanan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengambil air dari sungai. 

tay menjelaskan kalau banyak dari werewolf yang keluar dari wilayahnya dan masuk ke dalam teritori para vampire untuk memburu makanan. para vampire lain merencanakan penangkapan werewolf yang keras kepala itu. mereka menunggu persetujuan dari bright, memang bright vampire yang paling disegani oleh vampire lain di mansionnya, tetapi ia bukan pemimpin dari mereka. 

semua vampire tengah berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah mansion, iya untuk membicarakan perihal musuh abadi mereka, werewolf. 

“kita semua muak dengan ulah mereka. ini bukan kali pertama mereka masuk ke terirori kita.” seru mike kesal. 

“kita tangkap dan bunuh mereka yang masuk wilayah kita. dasar binatang.” tantang tay, dengan suara tingginya membuat suasana dibawah sana menjadi semakin panas. 

para vampire semakin bergerumuh, mengeluarkan rasa kesal dan marah mereka. 

“tenang dulu!” bentak bright. mereka semua terdiam. 

dengan tenang, bright mengeluarkan suaranya, “kita tangkap mereka yang melewati batas, tapi kalau ada anak anak biarkan mereka pergi. kita bukan pembunuh.” 

“apa yang akan kita dapat dari mereka? kita gak butuh mereka hidup-hidup” sanggah tay. 

“dengan anggota mereka yang kita tahan, pemimpin mereka akan terpancing untuk datang. biar aku dan pemimpin mereka yang akan mengurus ini nantinya” sebenarnya bright tidak keberatan kalau para werewolf itu melewati teritori mereka, selama mereka tidak mengganggu satu sama lain. karena vampire yang lain merasa resah dan tidak senang, dengan terpaksa bright harus melakukan ini semua. 

*** 

satu pukulan melayang di perut seorang pria, “dasar para binatang, kalian semua sampah” dua pukulan, “kalian harusnya tahu posisi kalian dimana” tiga pukulan, empat dan terus berlanjut. 

darah mulai mengalir dari mulut pria yang terkapar di lantai, tapi mereka terus saja mendaratkan pukulan dan tendangan padanya. win kecil yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menangis jauh di sudut ruangan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takutnya begitu besar. 

para pria besar menakutkan itu berjalan ke arah win kecil, “kamu tidak pantas hidup,half-blood tidak pantas untuk hidup” dengan pisau ditangan mereka. 

ditariknya kerah baju win, membuatnya terseret mendekati kakaknya yang sudah tak bisa lagi bergerak disana. win kecil mennggoyangkan badan sang kakak, mencoba membuatnya sadar kembali atau hanya sekedar membuka matanya. mendengar suara adiknya yang bergetar, si kakak membuka mata dan hanya bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang basah. “tutup matamu... peluk kakak… ka-kamu aman” kata itu keluar dari mulut si kakak. 

win hanya bisa mengikuti perintah itu, menutup mata dan memeluk erat kakaknya 

_“waktu perpisahan sudah habis, sekarang ucapkan selamat tinggal” belum sempat pria besar itu mengayunkan pisau ditangannya, terdengar bunyi pintu yang didobrak keras._

win tekejut dan membuka matanya, menggenggam erat tubuh sang kakak seakan takut kehilangan. ia melihat seorang pria lain yang datang, tapi pria itu melawan, memukuli ketiga pria besar menakutkan dan menghajar habis-habisan mereka semua. 

setelah membuat mereka semua tak berdaya, pria tadi datang mendekati win dan kakaknya. entah kenapa win tidak bisa melihat wajah pria ini, wajahnya gelap. 

“kamu siapa? jangan ganggu kakak”win kecil memeluk dan menutupi tubuh kakaknya, melindunginya dari pria itu. 

_kakaknya yang berbaring lemah itu tersenyum, mendengus mengeluarkan tawa kecil. melihat tingkah adik kecilnya mencoba memberi perlindungan. sambil mengusap rambutnya,“tenang, ini teman kakak. dia bukan orang jahat”_

__

__

mendengar itu, rasa takut win kecil dengan perlahan hilang. ia mulai mempercayai apa kata kakaknya tadi, dengan melihat pria itu membantu mengangkat kakaknya dan membawa mereka pergi jauh dari tempat ini. 

*** 

win lagi-lagi terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. 

malam ini win kembali ke tempat biasanya di pinggir sungai. sebagian kecil dari dirinya mengharapkan untuk kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki dingin yang ia temui tempo hari. 

benar saja, laki-laki itu sudah menunggunya di tempat mereka bertemu waktu itu. win melihat banyak putung rokok disekitar tubuh laki-laki itu, menandakan ia sudah duduk lama disana. jari-jari lelaki itu mengapit sebatang rokok yang terlihat sudah setengah habis, dari mulutnya keluar asap yang agak kabur. 

“kamu sudah lama disini?” win mengambil posisi duduk tak jauh dari lelaki itu. 

lelaki itu dengan cepat menyulutkan api pada batang sigaret ditangannya, “sorry, didnt know you were there” 

win tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan lelaki ini, akhirnya mereka memberi tahu nama mereka pada satu sama lain. bright, nama laki-laki itu. 

malam ini mereka berbicara lebih banyak daripada pertemuan pertama mereka, membicarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka, tentang bulan malam ini yang lebih besar dari kemarin, air sungai yang mulai pasang, sampai teman-teman mereka yang menyebalkan pun mereka ceritakan diselingi tawa yang hangat dari bibir mereka. 

“sejak kapan kamu merokok?” tanya win. 

bright menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya, “entahlah, aku lupa kapan tepatnya. tapi sudah lama sekali” 

“aku benci asap dan api” papar win, mencari posisi untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. 

dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar bright menyeletuk, “i know” 

“kenapa?” win bertanya karena suara bright yang ia dengar samar. bright mengalihkan perhatiannya “bukan apa-apa, kenapa kamu takut api?” 

“ceritanya panjang, intinya api itu mimpi burukku.” win menghela napasnya, “mengambil semua yang aku punya” menaruh tangannya ke tengkuk leher sebagai bantalan kepalanya, mencari posisi nyaman. secara perlahan ia menutup mata dan tertidur. 

kali ini tidur win ditemani mimpi indah, sangat indah. ia bertemu kakak, ibu dan ayahnya. memeluk erat win kecil, ia melihat senyum dan tawa di wajah mereka. ia sangat merindukan ini semua sampai tak sadar buliran air mata jatuh dari ujung mata coklatnya. 

saat ia membuka matanya, matahari sudah jauh diatas, win berharap ia tak bangun dari mimpinya. mencoba menghapus air matanya, bukannya hilang namun mereka terus berdatangan. bahkan lebih banyak. win rindu dengan mereka semua, “kenapa kalian tinggalin win sendiri disini?” suaranya bergetar, kesal bercampur sedu. 

ia melihat wajahnya di pantulan air sungai, sambil membasuh ia melihat wajahnya seperti orang putus asa pikirnya. sambil mendengus, senyumnya meledek “win, apa yang kamu pikirkan, kakak mau kamu bertahan demi dia.” dialog win dengan dirinya. 

*** 

mix, first dan werewolf yang lain berkumpul di depan rumah win “win, dari mana saja kamu? kita mencarimu semalaman.” kata mix yang berlari ke arah win. 

matanya melebar keheranan, kenapa rumahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh para werewolf dan anehnya lagi, mereka mencarinya semalaman? kenapa? 

sebagian dari teman mereka di bawa oleh kumpulan vampire semalam, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. ada tiga anggota mereka yang di bawa, love, khao, dan film. jj yang berhasil kabur dari kejaran vampire, membawa berita ini. 

“aku dan yang lain hanya pergi mencari makanan, tiba-tiba vampire datang dan mulai menagkap kita.” kata jj dengan tenang. 

“nanti akan ku temui pemimpin mereka.” suara win dipenuhi dengan kebencian. semua temannya tahu kalau win memang sangat benci dengan mereka, bahkan saat mendengar kata _vampire_ saja mata win bisa berubah menjadi ganas. 

yang mereka tahu, keluarga win dibunuh oleh sekumpulan vampire. mereka selalu merasa kalau mereka _superior_ pikir win, menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menindas yang lemah. 

setelah semua keluarga win meninggal, seseorang menitipkan win kecil kepada joss yang waktu itu masih menjadi pemimpin werewolf. win tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang membawanya kala itu, ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengingatnya. dan disinilah ia sekarang, leader ke-24 dari kawanan werewolf. 

*** 

“aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari ini,” bright yang mendengar ini langsung menyulutkan rokoknya. win datang. memang beberapa hari ini bright tidak pergi ke tepi sungai seperti biasa, ia harus mengurusi werewolf yang tertangkap oleh vampire di mansion mereka. namun malam ini bright butuh keluar dari mansionnya, mengambil udara segar. 

“ahh, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus.” 

win tertawa kecil, “kamu ternyata orang sibuk ya.” 

“kenapa? kamu rindu denganku? canda bright, alisnya terangkat satu. 

“ya, kind of” 

mendengar balasan yang tak ia duga dari win mebuat matanya melebar, entah kenapa perutnya terasa menggelitik membuatnya tersenyum malu. 

"kenapa dengan wajahmu? sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?” tanya bright dengan nada tenang. 

win menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon besar, “teman-temanku diculik,” ia menghela napas berat, “mereka dibawa oleh vampire, dan aku harus bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka.” 

tentu saja bright tahu balasan yang akan keluar dari mulut win, dari awal ia tahu kalau win seorang werewolf. namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kalau win seorang leader werewolf. ia tidak menyangka kalau win adalah pemimpin mereka, bright kaget. 

firasatnya selama ini benar, win yang selama ini dia cari benar-benar ada didepannya. sejak awal bright melihat luka di dahi win, perasaan curiga bright muncul dan benar saja. 

“apa kamu takut? yang aku dengar pemimpin mereka tidak bengis seperti yang lain katakan.” bright meyakinkan win. 

win tersenyum mengejek, “kamu tahu apa soal mereka?” win diam, “apa kamu salah satu dari mereka?" 

bright mengalihkan pertanyaan win, “tenang saja, kalau kamu datang dengan niat baik mereka akan menyambutmu dengan baik juga.” 

*** 

“bright, mereka udah benar-benar keterlaluan.” sekarang emosi tay sudah tak bisa dibendung. “mereka datang merusak mansion kita” 

kawanan werewolf datang tidak dengan tujuan yang baik, mereka menghancurkan property di wilayah mansion vampire di siang hari saat para vampire tengah beristirahat. beberapa pohon jatuh berserakan di halaman mereka, kaca jendela mereka pecah. 

“okay okay, sekarang kita bereskan dulu kekacauan ini.” bright bingung harus melakukan apa, kepalanya pusing. 

tay yang sudah marah besar, pergi ke ruangan dimana werewolf di sekap. dengan langkah yang dipenuhi emosi, ia mengambil kerah baju salah satu mereka mengangkatnya “sampaikan ke ketua kalian itu. kalau memang benar mau dengan kekerasan, akan kami turuti.” 

bright yang melihat itu makin bingung harus berbuat apa, ia sudah mencoba meyakinkan tay dan vampire lain kalau masalah ini bisa selesai tanpa harus ada korban. namun tay yang emosinya sudah di ambang batas malah berbuat semaunya. 

akhirnya mereka melepaskan mix, menyuruhnya menyampaikan pesan tay tadi. 

di sisi lain, win marah besar kepada teman-temannya. “kenapa kalian merusak property mereka” dengan nada tingginya. “kalian juga menculik salah satu dari mereka?” 

walaupun rasa bencinya terhadap vampire sangat besar, win sebenarnya menolak keras tindakan teman-temannya ini. 

“apa yang kalian pikirkan? kita-“ tak sempat win menuntaskan kalimatnya, mix membuka pintu dengan napas terengah-engah. membuat semua yang ada di ruangan kaget bukan main. 

setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia menyampaikan apa yang di dengarnya tadi saat di mansion vampire. 

“mereka mau kita berperang?” first bingung. 

“okay, kalau itu yang mereka mau, kita turuti.” win terpancing emosi mendengar pesan dari mix. 

malamnya win tak bisa tidur, telalu banyak pikiran di kepalanya. teman-temannya mempercayai win dalam memimpin perang mereka nanti, bagaimana kalau ia gagal? bagaimana kalau banyak dari temannya gugur? akal sehat win sudah hilang. 

ditambah lagi mereka akan melakukan ini bukan di malam bulan penuh datang, masalahnya win tidak bisa berubah menjadi serigala kalau bukan pada malam dengan bulan penuh. dia seorang half-blood, ayahnya yang memiliki darah asli dari turunan werewolf terkuat menikah dengan ibunya, seseorang manusia tidak kurang dan lebih. kakaknya lahir sebagai werewolf sedangkan ia seorang half-blood. 

sejak ia lahir, keluarganya menyembunyikan identitas win sebagai half-blood. seorang half-blood dianggap memiliki darah kotor dan pembawa sial oleh kawanan werewolf. 

entah bagaimana, identitas win diketahui oleh seluruh werewolf. keluarganya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat, tak memiliki tempat tinggal yang tetap. sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan desa kecil, yang disana hidup manusia, werewolf, vampire dan makhluk lain yang hidup berdampingan. 

di desa itu mereka tinggal dengan damai selama beberapa tahun, win memiliki beberapa teman bermain begitu juga dengan kakaknya, luke. luke memiliki satu teman yang sangat dekat, mereka selalu melakukan hal konyol bersama, berbagi keceriaan bersama, mereka selalu menjaga satu sama lain. saat itu teman luke yang tidak bisa berenang hampi kehabisan napas di sungai yang cukup dalam, luke yang sedang mengambil air di sungai dan melihat itu langsung datang menyelamatkannya. dari situ lah pertemanan mereka dimulai. 

satu waktu akhirnya berita kalau keberadaan win diketahui oleh vampire. banyak vampire yang ingin meminum darah win, mereka mempercayai kalau darahnya dapat mendatangkan kekuatan yang luar biasa. 

belum sempat mereka kabur, rumah win diserang oleh para vampire. namun sang ayah dan ibu menyerahkan nyawa mereka demi menyelamatkan anak-anaknya. 

tak lama dari kejadian itu, rumahnya dibakar habis tak bersisa. kali ini, kakaknya yang menjadi korban. tapi win berhasil diselamatkan dan di bawa kabur. win dibawa ke rumah joss, rumah yang sekarang ia dan teman-temannya tempati. 

*** 

bright melihat win yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, di balik pohon memeluk dan mengelus pelan kepala win, membiarkannya menenggelamkan kepala di dekapan dada lebar miliknya. 

win merasa aman dalam pelukan bright, badannya dingin namun ia merasa hangat disana. sudah lama ia tidak merasa hangatnya pelukan. 

usai air mata win habis, win menghapus basah dari pipinya. “maaf, pasti kamu kaget” 

“its okay, keluarkan semua” ujar bright tenang. 

win mencecerkan semua isi hatinya, ada sesuatu dari bright yang membuat ia percaya padanya. win sebenarnya menyadari kalau bright seorang vampire, mungkin bright juga tahu kalau win sadar kalau dia vampire. win mengeluhkan ketakutan dan kebingungannya perihal perang nanti, ia tidak mau gagal demi temannya, demi keluarganya. 

“kamu tahu nggak, kalau aku sebenarnya sangat benci vampire?” tanya win pelan. 

bright hanya diam, tak membalas. 

“aku tahu kalau kamu vampire.” celetuk win dengan nada santai. 

bright mencoba memancing win dengan bertanya, “kenapa kamu benci vampire?” 

ada hening selama beberapa detik sebelum win menjawab pertanyaan tadi, jelas ia sangat membenci vampire. mereka mengambil ayah ibu dan kakak win begitu saja, meninggalkannya sendirian sekarang. 

mendengar cerita win, bright memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya, “aku kenal kakakmu.” 

win yang sedang berbaring di atas dada bright, mendongak ke atas melihat kedua mata bright. “yang benar? setahuku kakak tidak punya banyak teman”

bright tidak bisa menolak mata besar coklat dan bersinar win, semakin lama ia pandangi semakin jauh ia jatuh. 

“apa kamu tidak mengingat ku, win?” tanya bright pelan. 

win mengembalikan pandangannya ke langit, “hmm entahlah, sudah lama aku nggak ketemu dengan teman lama kakak” 

untuk sesaat, beban yang ada di dalam kepala win hilang. setidaknya sampai pagi datang. mereka kembali ditemani sunyi, diselingi dengan suara riuh aliran air dan semilir angina malam. 

bright memang sudah memberi semua kebenaran pada win, ia berhutang itu semua. bright merupakan teman satu-satunya luke, bright lah yang selalu menjaga win dan luke dari serangan jahat. luke selalu berpesan kepadanya untuk menjaga win jika ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamanya. 

malam dimana rumah win dibakar, bright yang mendengar keributan langsung bergegas menyelamatkan luke dan win. 

*** 

bright memberanikan dirinya, “luke selalu bilang, kalau aku harus selalu menjagamu” 

_“luka di dahimu, you’re the one I’ve been looking for.”_

win bangun dari posisi tidurnya, matanya melebar dalam wajah kaget. dia bingung apa maksud dari peerkataan bright tadi. “maksud kamu?” 

“iya aku bright, teman luke, teman baik kakakmu yang dulu.” 

mendengar itu win semakin terkejut, ternyata bright teman kakaknya? mereka yang selalu bersama kala itu? bright yang dulu selalu bersama dengan si kakak? 

bright selalu menjaga win dengan hati-hati setelah semua keluarganya meninggal. bright juga tidak memiliki siapa-siapa waktu itu, tapi luke datang membawa win, meminta untuk menjaga win. 

setelah kejadian itu, tempat tinggal bright selalu berpindah, menghindari win dari kejaran vampire. setiap ada vampire atau werewolf yang berusaha mengambil win, bright selalu menjaga win. 

sampai satu waktu, ia bertemu dengan vampire lama yang ia kenal, membawa bright ke mansionnya sekarang. tapi bright tidak bisa membawa makhluk lain kesana, ia tidak bisa membawa win tinggal disana. terlalu berbahaya, pikirnya. 

dengan keputusan yang berat, ia memutuskan untuk membawa win ke teman lamanya, joss seorang pemimpin werewolf. bright menitipkan win kepadanya, berharap keputusan yang diambilnya ini merupakan hal yang benar. 

setelah itu, bright tinggal di mansionnya dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan win. 

“i know there’s something about you” kata win dengan nada agak tinggi. 

bright mengambil tangan win, “before you say anything, please, batalkan perselisihan ini. aku tidak mau ada darah yang tumpah.” 

“kenapa kamu ninggalin aku sendirian? kenapa kamu nggak mencariku?” 

win menghempaskan genggaman tangan bright, berlari pergi menjauh darinya. ia kecewa. 

*** 

win benar benar tidak bisa tidur seharian ini, membuatnya lemas dan pikirannya kosong. hari ini, hari dimana werewolf dan vampire melawan satu sama lain secara besar-besaran. harusnya tubuhnya kondisi tubuh win sudah siap berperang, tapi win tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali. 

“win, apa kamu tidak bisa tidur semalam? wajahmu pasi” tanya first 

“kalau aku bilang kita batalkan ini semua, apa kalian akan membunuhku?” tatapan win kosong 

“maksudmu?” first 

“aku tidak akan ikut” seru win. 

“kamu gila? kita disini untuk membela teman-teman kita dank au ingin lari?” first menaikkan nada bicaranya, kesal dengan win. 

mereka semua tidak habis pikir kenapa win berkata seperti itu, ini kesempatan win membalaskan dendamnya pada vampire. win benar-benar sudah gila, kehilangan akal sehatnya. 

semua kawanan werewolf sudah siap, mereka tinggal pergi ke padang rumput ditengah hutan itu, melawan para vampire. dalam perjalanan mereka, win tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun, ia diam wajahnya gelisah. 

dalam heningnya win berbisik, “first, kalau aku tidak ada, kamu yang akan menjadi penggantiku.” first yang berjalan di sampingnya kaget, “tenang saja, jabatan sebagai leader tidak akan ku rebut darimu,” dengan nada candaan. 

bright yang sedari tadi mencoba mencegah para vampire untuk keluar dari mansionnya, kehabisan akal. ia terus saja menahan mereka untuk tidak berperang melawan werewolf. bright tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan termasuk kedalam penghianatan, namun ia juga tidak mau kehilangan win. 

“bright, aku tahu kamu benci pertumpahan darah. tapi ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. nyawa teman kita hilang oleh mereka.” tay berusaha mendorong bright dari pintu depan mansion. “apalagi dengan leader mereka yang seorang half-blood, kita bisa memiliki kekuatan abadi” dengan senyum licik dari bibir tay. 

“tolong, biar aku saja yang menemui mereka. aku akan bicarakan dengan mereka.” bright hanya bisa mengemis. 

karena bright yang kalah jumlah dengan teman-teman vampire nya, mereka pergi keluar mansion, menuju padang rumput. 

bright sudah tidak bisa berpikir, sekarang ia hanya perlu menjaga win. membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman. bright harus menemukan win sebelum vampire lain, membawanya pergi. akhirnya ia pergi ke dalam hutan, dengan mengambil rute jalan yang berbeda dari vampire lain. 

win yang daritadi gelisah, mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk berpisah dari rombongan werewolf. ia berpikir untuk mencari alas an yang tepat agar tidak dicurigai oleh temannya, “first, aku ingin pergi ke sungai. aku butuh minum, dan perutku sakit.” katanya. 

dengan tanpa rasa curiga, first mengiyakan permintaan win, mengajukan diri untuk menunggu win. tapi win menolak. setelah kawanan werewolf sudah dirasa agak jauh, win pergi lari ke sungai. tak tahu arah pergi larinya kemana. 

tak lama ia sampai di tujuannya, ia membasuh wajahnya. melihat wajahnya didasar sungai, _pathetic_ katanya. sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa, harus pergi kemana, taka da tujuan jelas. 

win bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, takut? kecewa? marah? entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti. 

“win!” ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah hutan. mungkin itu first yang mecarinya, ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar. 

“win, kamu disini?” 

itu bright. 

kedua lutut bright jatuh, terduduk lemas. bright perlahan menangis, “win, maafkan aku. aku hanya ingin menjaga mu. sekarang aku gagal.” 

win keluar dari persembunyiannya, mendekati bright yang terduduk lemas, “bright” 

mendengar suara itu, bright langsung berlari memeluk win. membawanya kedalam dekapan erat, seakan tak bisa lepas. bright sangat senang bisa bertemu win. 

“lepas, aku kehabisan napas” sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bright. 

bright melepaskan pelukan mereka, “maaf, aku cuma senang melihatmu disini.” 

ia tak bisa menatap mata win, ia merasa bersalah. “aku minta maaf karena sudah meinggalkanmu sendirian, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu selama ini, tidak ada saat kamu membutuhkan teman, maaf karena aku baru mennemukanmu, win maafkan aku” 

win menanglupkan wajah bright di kedua tangannya, membawanya bibirnya dalam kecupan singkat. “hey hey, its okay. i know you did this for me.” 

kedua mata coklat bright terus saja mengeluarkan air mata, melihat win tersenyum kecil. 

“terima kasih sudah menemukanku, its not too late. i need you” win mengusap air mata dari pipi pucat bright. 

_“you know what, wherever it is, im going with you.”_

_“i will never let you go again. i wont”_ bright membawa win, kedalam ciuman hangat nya. berjanji tidak akan pergi dari sisi masing masing, tidak lagi. 


End file.
